


To Answer the Call

by f4nf4n



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Demisexuality, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f4nf4n/pseuds/f4nf4n
Summary: The attack of the Nine-Tailed Fox drastically altered the trajectory of Saya's life.  Years later, a seemingly innocuous visit from a comrade may have just as great an impact on her future.





	To Answer the Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story I have had in my mind for a very long time. I have never written fanfiction before, so this is new territory for me, despite having been an active reader for many years. This story is meant to follow the timeline established by the Naruto manga & anime as closely as possible, though some small changes may be made along the way as best suits the narrative. Constructive criticism & thoughts are greatly appreciated as I work to make this fic the best it can be!  
> General disclaimer that I do not own the world of Naruto; only the original characters and scenarios belong to me.

Saya Tsunematsu was awakened by the sound of her fellow villagers screaming.  It took her a moment of batting her eyelids against the darkness to realize she wasn’t having a nightmare.  To understand that what she was hearing was, in fact, all too real.  Saya bolted from her bed and ran to her parents’ room, only to find that it had already been decimated.  The outer wall was missing, and she could not find her parents amidst the wreckage.

Bewildered, she screamed for her mother, only to suddenly feel someone’s hand on her arm.  She looked up into the mask of one of the village ANBU—a hawk, she thought, just as she was transported away by the ninja who had grabbed her.  In a flash, she found herself huddled with dozens of other civilians in some kind of underground shelter, fear and confusion palpable in the air she breathed.  She looked desperately around for a familiar face, and eventually saw a girl she knew from the performing arts school she attended.

“Fumiko!” the young girl looked up as Saya ran toward her, relief flooding her visage.  The two girls huddled together, tears staining their faces as they waited out the night, thankful to have been spared the worst of whatever violence raged above them.

Saya couldn’t tell how long they were down there.  How many hours she listened to the cries and screams of injured children and dying men.  All she knew was that when several jounin arrived to bring them back to the surface, the sun was shining, and her village had been demolished.  Looking at the crumbled buildings of Konohagakure, she couldn’t believe it would ever again be the beautiful, safe haven she had known all her life.

Saya Tsunematsu was thirteen years old when the Kyuubi attacked the Hidden Leaf Village.  It took three days of confused searching for her to reconnect with her father, who had held her mother in his arms as she died.  The attack of the Nine Tailed Fox changed many things for the residents of Konoha, but for Saya, it totally altered the course of her life.

Saya held her father’s hand dutifully during the memorial service.  She wanted to apologize to her mother for not being able to provide her with a solo burial.  Chizuko deserved the undivided attention of those attending.  She had been a beautiful light, and now she was only one of hundreds of civilian names being honored together.

When the service ended, Saya walked her father to their new apartment.  The temporary housing was cramped and devoid of personality, unlike the unique and meticulously decorated home the tailed beast had levelled.  Once she had made lunch and set it out for her father, who stared unseeing at the blank wall in front of him, Saya kissed him on the cheek and walked straight to the Ninja Academy to enroll as one of its oldest students.


End file.
